El acierto de Eiji-senpai-OneShot-
by Miyu Takada
Summary: 14 de febrero. Eiji-senpai le plantea una pregunta al o chibi de la cual ya sabe la respuesta. ¡¿RYOMA estás SONROJADO! ONESHOT


**El acierto de Eiji-senpai-OneShot-**

*Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

Era un 14 de febrero ya por la tarde en la escuela Seigaku. Por el patio se podía ver a un pelirrojo de tercero junto con otro chico de primero, el cual cargaba en sus brazos una bolsa llena de dulces y chocolates de San Valentín que sus fans le habían entregado a lo largo de aquel día.

-O´chibi ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?-Preguntó con curiosidad el joven pelirrojo.

-Tirarlo-Eiji se alarmó un poco al escuchar la respuesta del joven Echizen.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, O´chibi!-

-Nande? (¿Por qué?)- Ryoma se extrañó ante la reacción de su senpai.

-Porque las chicas te han dado esos chocolates para demostrarte su amor.-

Ryoma lo miró aún más extrañado.

-Pero ellas no me gustan.-

Eiji suspiró con pesadez. ¿Por qué el O´chibi tenía que ser tan despistado?

De repente una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrió traviesamente en el proceso.

-Entonces…- Comenzó a preguntar.- ¿Solo te comerás el chocolate de la chica que te guste?

-Hmp (Seguramente)- contestó indiferentemente el pequeño mientras tiraba la bolsa junto con los chocolates a la basura.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun…- Ambos jóvenes se giraron al escuchar aquella voz.

-¡Nyaaa, pero si es Sakuno-chan!- La susodicha no evitar ser abrazada fuertemente por el chico-Neko.

-E-Eiji-senpai… me… asfixias…-

-¡Oh, perdona, Sakuno-chan! Es que verte siempre es un placer, nya- Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la castaña.-Y bien ¿Querías algo?-

-Bu-bueno… yo… quería darte esto, Ryoma-kun.-

El Príncipe del Tenis se sorprendió al ver que la joven depositaba en sus manos una cajita rosa. Acto seguido volvió a posar su mirada en Ryuzaki.

-Tranquilo, no es un chocolate de amor, sino de la amistad-Aclaró la joven de largas trenzas, sonrojada mientras frotaba su pie izquierdo con el derecho.

-…-

-Pu-pues eso… ¡N-nos vemos mañana en clase!- Dicho esto, salió corriendo de allí. La verdad es que llevaba toda la mañana convenciéndose a sí misma de entregarle los chocolates que le había hecho a Ryoma, y ahora que lo había hecho no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que optó por la vía rápida. Salir corriendo.

-¡Espera, Sakuno-chan! ¿¡No hay chocolates para mí!? –Eiji se fue corriendo tras ella, dejando al peli-verde sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la cajita que tenía en sus manos.

"_¿Eso significa que solo te comerás el chocolate de la chica que te guste?"_

En la cabeza del niño no paraban de resonar las palabras de su senpai. ¿Sería verdad que sentía algo por la castaña de ojos rojizos? No, eso no era posible. Él era Ryoma Echizen, un experto en el tenis que no amaba nada más que el tenis y su gato. Aparte de su familia.

_-Tsk-_ Terminó chasqueando la lengua con fastidio mientras se sentaba en el banco más cercano, al lado de unos matorrales.

El viento movía suavemente los cabellos rebeles del chico mientras abría la cajita de Sakuno.

Realmente no se lo esperaba, dentro de la caja había 3 figuritas de chocolate con la forma de una raqueta de tenis, con la de una pelota del mismo juego y la última con la forma de su amado gato, Karupin. Sonrió de medio lado.

"_¿Eso significa que solo te comerás el chocolate de la chica que te guste?"_

Otra vez las palabras del pelirrojo afloraron en su mente.

¿Era eso posible? Si así fuera ¿Desde cuándo había dejado entrar a aquella chica tímida en su corazón? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba?

Inconscientemente miles de recuerdos con ella aparecieron en su mente. Desde el día en el que se conocieron hasta el día de su despedida. Un ligero rubor se presentó en sus mejillas. Sorprendido ante la reacción de su cuerpo se llevó la mano izquierda a la mejilla. Estaba ardiendo, pero no era de fiebre.

Suspiró derrotado. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo, pero sentía algo muy fuerte por esa chica.

-"_Por una vez…"-_Se llevó un chocolate a la boca_-"…Tienes razón, Eiji-senpai"-_

Tras saborear el chocolate, tragó lentamente.

-Delicious-

El sonido de los matorrales lo alarmó. Acto seguido escuchó la voz de alguien muy familiar, para su desgracia.

-Ju ju ju... ¡Te pillé, O´chibi! ¡Te estás comiendo el chocolate de Sakuno-chan!- Exclamó Eiji triunfal. Su idea había sido un éxito. Había logrado hacer que el

O´chibi se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la nieta de la entrenadora.

Por otra parte, Ryoma se maldecía internamente.

_"¡Mierda! tenía que haber recordado que cualquier matorral, tronco, u objeto, podía ser el mejor escondite para espiarme."_

Al menos lo recordaría a partir de ahora si le pedía salir a Sakuno...

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, éste es un oneshot basado en un doujinshi que yo misma he creado de esta pareja. Espero que os haya gustado.

intentaré subir el 3 cap de el plan RYOSAKU lo más pronto que pueda.

Hasta entonces, **sayonara!**

******REWIES, POR FAVOR.**


End file.
